Brothers
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the comforting presence of the one person who really understands. Your brother.
1. Intro

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Okay, I am finally introducing into the Naruto OC world my three babies, if you will. These three are some of my most cherished original characters and I am very proud of how they've turned out. I'm gonna tell you their names in this intro here and then post their opening stories. Fair warning, they are all younger sisters of specific Konoha shinobi. Their last names will beyond give away who. Except one but I can help with that by telling you all their older siblings are brothers.

My OCs are Nami Uchiha, Sora Hyuuga and Yumi Nara.

Their opening stories will be in the order of how I listed their names above.

Alright, sit back, grab a drink and welcome to the world of the Konoha Triplets.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Anniversary

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We start off our intro stories for the triplets with Nami. Now, before I truly begin, these three stories are a very late birthday present for my best friend Katie. They would have been posted on her birthday but...well I have issues with electronics, let's put it that way. Anywho, for Nami, we have a reflection over the last time she saw Sasuke, so this takes place in Shippuden. In this story, her close sibling relationship with Naruto is revealed and shown how important it is. So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own only Nami, so far.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nami sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's statue, staring out at all of Konoha as the sun finished setting and the stars sparkled across the sky. As beautiful as the scene was, her mind was anywhere but in Konoha. Her mind was with her last remaining family, the last standing male of her clan. Her brother, Sasuke. One year ago she'd set out to bring both her brothers home. She'd returned beaten, bruised and with Itachi's fallen body. Her battle with Sasuke, after witnessing Itachi's final moments, had shown Nami that her remaining family no longer deserved to come home, no matter how much she wished it weren't so.

"Nami,"

Nami turned to her side and smiled as Naruto sat beside her. "Hey Naruto,"

Naruto pulled his knees up, resting his arms lightly on them. "You're out late."

Nami smirked a bit. "Kakashi sent you after me, didn't he?"

Naruto chuckled. "He got worried when you didn't come back from your meeting with the Hokage."

Nami shrugged. "I just needed to be alone for a while. Lady Tsunade reminded me of something, not that I needed a reminder."

"That it's been a year," Naruto said quietly. He knew Nami's pain. Sasuke was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sibling. "so much has happened since then."

"A lot has changed." Nami agreed. "We've changed. We're not the same people we were a year ago."

"We're stronger," Naruto said. "Do you believe Sasuke deserves to die?"

Nami nodded. "I do, yes. For everything he's done to this village, for what he's put our friends and family through, I do believe he deserves to die."

"But you didn't kill him." It wasn't meant to be a question, more of a statement.

Nami shook her head. "No, I didn't. Because that would have made me no better then him. Does he deserve to die? Yes, but not at my hands. Just like Itachi didn't deserve to die at Sasuke's hands. The way I see things, blood family is all we have in this world. We can add and subtract to our family but those we share blood with are the strongest bonds. And we are never meant to raise a hand to them, be it in anger or battle. Fighting Sasuke was as far as I'll ever go to breaking that code. No matter what, I will never kill him."

"Even if Lady Tsuande orders you?" Naruto asked softly.

"She won't." Nami said. "She knows my feelings on the matter and how Kakashi would react if I was forced to kill my brother."

Naruto smiled as he looked out over the town. "Kakashi-Sensei takes really good care of you. I'm glad."

Nami echoed the smile. "The village may not understand our relationship but we work and that's what matters."

Naruto cracked a grin. "I think what matters is you can get him to put those damn books down for longer then five seconds."

Nami laughed. "You have no idea how hard that was to accomplish!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kakashi heard laughter and looked up at Hokage mountain. He could see the faint outlines of two figures and knew it was Naruto and Nami, simply from where they were sitting. He'd come looking for them both when Naruto never returned from figuring out where Nami had gone. Hearing their laughter now, especially knowing what day it was, Kakashi decided to leave them where they were. They had each other and they'd be okay.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Um, yes Nami is also in a relationship with Kakashi. Believe me, there is an entire back story to how THAT happened that will come at a later date. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Nightmares

Begin Transmission

Lacy again. Next up in our trio is Sora. Her story takes place about two years after Neji loses his father. You'll see the bond that, at this point, is still forming between the siblings. It's the beginning of a life long promise Neji fights his hardest to keep, even if it's only to himself. Read on, my friends.

Disclaimer: I now own Nami and Sora!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Images scattered in front of her closed lavender tinted white eyes. Horrible images. Her father in pain, at his brother's mercy. His pasty white face the night of his death. His funeral and her uncle's wrath.

Seven year old Sora Hyuuga shot up in her bed with a silent scream. Her body shook as she panted and tried to erase the nightmare that still stained her eyes.

Unable to shake it, Sora climbed out of her bed, stuffed bear in hand, and padded softly to her door. Sliding it open as quietly as possible, she peaked her head out, checking the halls for members of her clan, mostly her uncle. Seeing no one, Sora snuck out and headed down the hall two doors to her brother's room.

With a tiny fist, she knocked hesitantly a few times.

It was a few moments before muffled foot steps were heard and the door opened slowly.

"Sora?" nine year old Neji Hyuuga was confused at his sister's presense outside his room so late at night. "What's wrong?"

Sora played with the ear of her bear. "Can I stay here?"

Neji took in the streaks on Sora's cheeks and the redness around her eyes. "You had the nightmare again."

Sora nodded, unable to lift her eyes from the floor. Neji's normal severe gaze softened and he reached out for Sora. Taking his sister's hand, he pulled her into his room and closed the door again.

Sora shuffled over to the bed and slid under the blanket. Curling up in a ball, she tucked her face into her bear's fur and tried to fall asleep.

Neji got back into bed and looked at Sora's small form. He could see the tension in her shoulders and back, too much for such a young girl. Remember how their father comforted him after bad dreams, Neji scooted over and put his arm around Sora. He tucked her close and rested his head on hers.

Sora felt Neji's arm around her and slowly uncurled. She buried her face in her brother's chest this time and let out the tears Hyuugas weren't supposed to cry.

Neji felt Sora's tears on his shirt and just held her closer. His dad wasn't around to make the scary things go away so he'd take the place. Sora needed him and even if he would never voice it, Neji needed his sister too. They were all each other had left now.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See, words aren't really needed with Neji and Sora, mainly cause Tenten seems to be the only one that can crack more then three words from Neji but it's also the way the siblings are with each other. Given how their uncle is, the less words when communicating, the better. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Camping

Begin Transmission

And Lacy here again. We're on to our final triplet, Miss Yumi Nara. For her story we have a case of uncertainty and big brother Shikamaru doing his best to reassure his sister. It takes place in the two and a half years Naruto is gone, training with Jiraiya. Read on!

Disclaimer: I now own all three triplets, Nami, Sora and Yumi!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Yumi twitched her nose against the bit of wind that blew through the trees of the Nara forest. There was nothing more beautiful to her then the green trees of her family's forest. As a kid, before entering the academy, she'd spent hours wandering through the grounds, learning every inch, every rock. More times then not, Shikamaru would join her and the siblings wouldn't be seen for days. Their parents never worried, those grounds would bring no harm to those of the Nara clan. They were protected and sheltered.

Now, having just passed her Chunin test, Yumi was looking forward to a relaxing camping trip with her brother for at least a few days while she recovered from any injuries she'd received during her exam.

"Think this is the place?" Shikamaru asked. He left the picking of their camp location to Yumi. She seemed to have a sense for where the perfect camping spots were.

Yumi looked around a moment before answering. "Yeah, I think this is our spot."

Shikamaru set his pack down. "Alright, let's get set up."

As it was mild weather in early summer, the two had brought a tent as back up and their main shelter would be the over cast of trees and their sleeping bags. Not only was that how they survived on missions but that's how they grew up. Use only what you need and always give back to the land.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you ever think others find it weird that we spend so much time out here?" Yumi asked as she and Shikamaru laid on their sleeping bags, staring at the sky through the trees.

Shikamaru gave a one armed shrug. "It's possible but really, we also spend a great deal of time laying on a hill staring at the sky. People are going to think we're weird no matter what."

Yumi laughed. "Good point."

Shikamaru rolled onto his stomach and looked at Yumi around the fire. "What brought this on?"

Yumi played with a stick, drawing in the dirt. "Some of the civilian girls in the village, I over heard them whispering about how all the other girls my age and older managed to act girly and gossip like normal when they weren't working but I don't. They said even Nami and Sora were girlier then I was."

Shikamaru held back a snort at the idea of Nami Uchiha being girly. Anyone who dared say that to her face would find themselves quickly proven wrong.

"The way I see if, Yums," Shikamaru spoke. "you're a product of the environment you were raised in. Sora, Nami, the other girls, they had or have girly influences in their lives. Mom, she may dress like a girl but she could give Ibiki a run for his money with how commanding and stern she can be. She may make sure the house is presentable and the gardens are trimmed but she was, first and foremost, a kunoichi. Most other girls weren't raised with a ninja for a mother. You were."

"So it's okay that I'm not into clothes and boys and gossip?" Yumi asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Definitely. You'd drive me nuts if you were. Ino's bad enough." he gave a reassuring smile. "You're different but that's okay because you've found people who accept what's different about you. That's what matters."

Yumi smiled. "Thanks Shika,"

Shikamaru nodded again. "Any time, Yums."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

These two have a habit of running away on their own. Drives me nuts. But they showed what I wanted them to. I know it seems kinda OOC for Shika, mainly cause he's talking so much, but once I start posting for the triplets and show more of how they interact with their families and friends, it'll make more sense. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
